


Take It Back

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [34]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Crockett and Natalie talk while on break together.
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 2





	Take It Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Med  
Title: Take It Back  
Characters: Natalie Manning and Crockett Marcel  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.Friendship.  
Summary: Crockett and Natalie talk while on break together.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes and bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Lost

PUtP # 34: Take It Back

Crockett and Natalie were on the roof for their break. He looked at her and said, "You're lucky, you know? You had so many years with your husband. You've got his son."

A lost look came to Natalie's face. "On the one hand you're right, but on the other, I can't believe you'd say something like that. Take it back."

Crockett shook his head. "You had your husband longer than my patient had with his wife. I had to amputate his leg and he died after serving our country."

Natalie sighed and said, "I'm grateful for the years that I had with Jeff, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want more time with him."

Crockett nodded and said, "I'm sorry for upsetting you. Sometimes things come out of mouth before my brain to mouth filter can stop it."

Natalie laughed. "You mean you actually have a brain to mouth filter? I didn't think you did. You usually just say what you think and don't care what happens."

Crockett shrugged. "It's better than having to watch every word I say."

Natalie considered that, nodded, and silence fell between the two of them. Before long, their break was over and they headed back inside.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes and bookmarks.


End file.
